


An Evening With Miss Eddie

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Eddie Izzard - Fandom
Genre: Eddie Wears Heels And Stockings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other, Transvestite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: You go on a night out and meet Eddie, who asks you back to his hotel for one purpose.





	An Evening With Miss Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> This involves Eddie wearing hot pants, stockings, heels, make up and nail polish, so fair warning if that's not your thing.

"Come on!"

Your friend Sarah said when you reached the pavement outside the train station, sliding her arm through yours and steering you right,

"The club isn't far. Only a few blocks."

"I'm so looking forward to this!"

you replied, thinking about all the extra hours you had put in at work this week. It was time to let your hair down so you'd dressed up. You had chosen your little black dress which was your pulling outfit, owing to it's shameless lack of fabric. It clung to you in all the right places, stopping mid thigh with a split which showed off more than a little skin. The spaghetti straps at the top accentuated your shoulders, attaching to the neck which gave a tantalising glimpse of your ample cleavage. It had never failed you yet and you hoped that tonight would be no different. You needed some no strings fun and you were making every effort to make sure that's what you got.

"It's the hottest club in the city, it's gonna be awesome!"

Sarah told you. You knew it would be teeming with the usual egotistical footballers and their fake-looking girlfriends, pretentious twenty-something hedge fund heirs who had never done a day's work in their lives yet led excessive lives paid for by daddy's money. They were easy to play with though, and you knew from past experience that if you wanted to go home with any of them then they would be more than willing to take you to their lavish homes and fuck you until either the sun came up or they passed out drunk, usually it was the latter which was just fine as you could make a sharp exit unseen. It wasn't a conventional lifestyle you led, but you were young and single and you took advantage of that fact, determined to squeeze every drop of fun you could out of life before you got too old. 

The three of you - Sarah, her husband, Chris and yourself - joined the queue outside a dark building which stretched stories high into the inky black sky. You could hear the bass from outside and you longed to get inside and buy a drink. A surly-looking bouncer who was well over six feet tall and about as wide, waved you through to the booth where a wristband was attached to your arm. Leaving your coats in the cloakroom, you headed downstairs, the dark room appearing smoky as strobe lights flashed, dazzling you as you sought out the bar. The dance floor was full of the type of people you knew would be there. In the far corner, you noticed a VIP section, closed off by a red velvet rope hanging between two gold posts. You didn't take much more notice than to wonder who would be there later. 

"What are you having?"

You heard Chris call from the bar. Tearing your eyes away, you replied that you wanted a beer. 

"Anything but Tennents!"

You told him and he chuckled.

"There's a booth,"

Sarah said, pointing to the opposite corner to where the VIP section was,

"Come on before someone else takes it."

You slid into the curved leather seat, placing your bag next to you and Sarah did the same, leaving enough room for Chris to sit at the end. 

"Honey, you look so hot tonight,"

Sarah told you,

"I've already seen you turn a few heads."

You laughed before replying,

"Then hopefully I can turn a few more before the end of the night!"

Sarah knew enough about you to know it was fruitless to give you any advice save that you practiced safe sex and to make sure someone always knew where you were. Sometimes though, there were situations where neither of these things were forefront in your mind. 

"I wonder who will be in there,"

Sarah said, turning your attention the the VIP section.

"Dunno,"

You replied, shrugging. Just then, Chris appeared with your drinks and you sat close to chat while enjoying your beer. 

A while later, out of the corner of your eyes, you saw a security guard standing next to the velvet rope and you turned to see if you recognised anyone who was going in. You saw the usual gaggle of hangers on, mostly young girls wearing dresses similar to yours, chattering excitedly as they filed up the three stairs which led to the dimly lit section at the top. 

Watching as people kept joining the others there, your eyes almost felt out of your head as you saw a man walking towards the rope and it was clear that he was who had booked the section. He was wearing a black top, a pair of black hotpants, fishnets and the most gorgeous shoes you had ever seen. They were dark red and pearlescent, the silver stiletto heels glittering under the bright lights. He had better legs than you did! You watched open mouthed as he strutted exuding complete confidence. Your eyes travelled to his face, taking in his eyeliner and pink lipstick which perfectly matched his painted nails. You knew instantly who it was and your heart began to beat faster.

"Sarah! Look who's here!"

You cried, excitement building inside of you. Sarah and Chris swivelled around.

"It's Eddie Izzard!"

You continued unnecessarily.

"Holy hell, it is!"

Sarah replied.

"He's so fucking hot!"

You declared without an ounce of shame. Sarah and Chris chuckled, knowing well your penchant for transvestites. There was something inexplicable which drew you to them and it had all begun when you first saw The Rocky Horror Picture Show. As soon as Tim Curry threw off that cloak revealing his corset, garter belt and fishnets paired with those sexy heels, you were not afraid to admit you almost came in your panties. He was sex personified and ever since then, your tastes had changed considerably. Eddie Izzard in his hotpants and heels had the same effect and you actually felt your face get a little hot as you watched him walk up the stairs, sex appeal oozing from his every pore.

"I'd love me some of that!"

You declared as Sarah and Chris turned back around. Sarah laughed, shaking her head. 

"Looks like you won't get near him. That guy at the foot of the stairs looks like he'd have something to say if you tried."

She wasn't wrong. He was built similarly to the guy on the door, a great hulking figure with a face like a bulldog chewing a wasp.

"You never know…"

You replied, your eyes still on Eddie as he stood near the front, chatting while sipping on his drink. 

After dancing for a while, you left Sarah and Chris in the booth to go outside to smoke.

The patio area was empty and you shivered slightly in the cool evening air, shifting absentmindedly from foot to foot. You looked up upon hearing the door open and you felt a jolt in your solar plexus as you saw Eddie patting his pockets for his cigarettes. He was accompanied by two men a few years younger, one of whom looked a little worse for wear. Eddie led him to a seat, rolling his eyes to you as he passed. You grinned, watching as the man slumped down, attempting to lean his arm on the table but it kept slipping off. You bit your cheek to contain your giggle.

Eddie turned around, a small smile on his face as he shook his head. 

"The fresh air will do him good til the cab gets here,"

Eddie told his friend, who nodded. 

"Lightweights,"

He commented, catching your eye. You chuckled, thinking to yourself that Eddie looked so good in eyeliner. 

"And what's your name, gorgeous?"

Eddie said conversationally as he took a drag on his cigarette. You told him and he came forward, giving you his name and he took your offered hand, bringing it to his mouth and softly kissing the back. You felt yourself blush under his gaze.

"A pleasure,"

He said, dropping your hand. 

"Are you celebrating something?"

You asked, dragging on your own cigarette, trying not to check him out but it was hard to keep your eyes off him. 

"I'm in the middle of a tour,"

He told you, leaning against the wall,

"Tomorrow is my first day off for about a month so I thought I'd make the most of it, you know.'

You nodded.

"I'm here with two friends but I kinda feel like a third wheel. They're married and sometimes they get a little too intimate in public,"

You told Eddie, who laughed at this. 

"Looks like you'll have to get yourself someone to take your mind off it,"

He smiled and you returned it, unable to stop looking at him.

"Not that you'll have any trouble. You look so hot in that dress,"

He said, eyeing you appreciatively.

"Thanks. And let me tell you, I'm loving your outfit. Those shoes are killer. So sexy,"

He looked down at them, pointing his foot to give you a better look. His leg was taut and his thigh muscle threatened to bust through his stocking. You bit your lip, unwilling to tear your eyes away until you heard a phone beep.

"That's our cab,"

Eddie's friend said, helping the drunk man up by his arm. 

"Come on mate, time to go. Have a good night Eddie. See you the day after tomorrow,"

He said, shaking Eddie's hand and moving slowly towards the door. Eddie shook his head, chuckling after them. 

"Some people just can't handle their drink!"

He said, laughing. 

"How did he get so drunk so early in the night?"

You asked as it had only just gone 9.30.

"Jaegerbombs,"

Eddie explained.

"Ooft, those are lethal!"

You replied, shivering to demonstrate your dislike. 

"It's a vile drink,"

Eddie agreed,

"Give me a whisky or a glass of wine any time."

You nodded,

"I'd rather anything than one of those."

Eddie finished his cigarette, stubbing it out in the ashtray on the table. 

"Well, I'd better get back. It was great to meet you,"

He said, winking as he headed to the door.

"It was,"

You replied smiling. 

After Eddie left, you lit another cigarette, thinking about how down to earth he was. Initially, you had been a little surprised that he had come out to the patio at all but after speaking to him, you could see that he had no airs and graces. He was lovely. Very charming. His lips had felt supple and soft on your knuckles and you imagined what it would be like to kiss him. You felt your pussy tingle as you fantasised further. Pulling yourself together, you headed back inside, relieved to see that your friends were just chatting.

"I just talked with Eddie!"

You exclaimed excitedly as you slid into the booth.

"Shut up!"

Sarah replied, smiling. You grinned. 

"He's so nice and so down to earth,"

You gushed. 

"He's doing his tour at the moment,"

You went on. 

"That's right,"

Chris said,

"Remember we tried to get tickets but they were sold out?"

You nodded, thinking back as to how upset you were at the time. The fact that you had just met him more than made up for it, you decided, smiling again. 

You danced for a while, just enjoying your night. Ever since your chat with Eddie, everyone else seemed to fade into the background. You only had eyes for him, stealing glances every so often, feeling more and more attracted to him as the night went on. Eddie looked in your direction once or twice, an enigmatic smile on his face, making your stomach clench. 

Standing at the bar, you had just given your order when you heard a familiar voice next to you. 

"Another bottle of red,"

Eddie said and you turned, smiling. 

"I'll have it brought right up, sir."

"It's fine. I'll wait,"

Eddie replied. 

"Hello again, "

He said, smiling at you. 

"Hi,"

You replied, grinning from ear to ear. 

"They keep telling me to stay where I am. That they'll bring drinks to me. I only booked that section so we could all sit together. I can't be arsed with all that fussing. Not my style,"

He told you, and you thought that he was just great. He could have easily become a demanding diva but he chose to stay humble, which you really liked. 

"Any luck finding someone to make a show of yourself with?!"

He quipped, smirking as he eyed you mischievously. You shook your head. 

"Nope. There's one who is a maybe…"

You told him, holding his gaze.

"Is that so?"

He replied, his voice creeping inside you, fanning the flames of desire in your stomach. How have I never noticed how sexy his voice is? You asked yourself. 

"But I don't know if he's interested…"

You said. 

"If he's not, hes a fucking idiot,"

Eddie said as though that cleared everything up. You chuckled. 

"You should go for it. What's the worst that could happen?"

He raised an eyebrow. You weren't sure if he was being blasé or if he didn't know you were talking about him. Eddie was an intelligent man though, you were sure he must've picked up the subtle signals you had been sending him. The way you held his gaze as you talked, the way you looked at him in general and your overall vagueness with regards to the man in whom you were interested. 

"You may be surprised at how interested he is…"

Eddie told you, licking his bottom lip. You locked eyes, looking at one another intensely until the barman cleared his throat, breaking the spell. Your drinks were ready. 

"I'm going for a smoke. Why don't you join me?"

Eddie said as you lifted your tray. 

"I think I will, "

You replied with a smile, making your way to your booth, where Sarah and Chris had just put one another down. You inwardly rolled your eyes. 

"We're gonna make this our last one,"

Chris said, his hand skimming the length of Sarah's thigh. 

"Sorry to cut your night short,"

He went on, not looking sorry at all. You knew they wanted to get home so they could fuck and you were annoyed that you had to go home too. Alone.

"Okay,"

You replied nonchalantly, not showing how you felt,

"I'm just going for a quick cigarette. Won't be long."

You headed for the patio and Eddie was already there. 

"Hi,"

He said, grinning as you joined him. He sparked his lighter and held it out for you. 

"Thanks,"

You said, exhaling the smoke with a sigh.

"What's up?"

He asked, noticing your expression.

"Just my friends. They want to leave when we finish our drinks. I haven't been out for ages!"

You told him, glaring at the end of your cigarette.

"That's a shame. You should join me for a drink if you don't wanna go home,"

Eddie's offer made your heart skip a beat.

"You mean it?"

You asked, not daring to believe your ears.

"Sure! We could have some fun,'

He said, capturing your gaze once more. You felt a spark of something pass between you as you looked at one another. 

"I'm sure I could help with this man you're trying to hook up with…"

He practically purred these words and it made your knees weak. You bit your lip as you stared at him. Eddie's eyes were dancing with mischief, twinkling under the lights on the patio. He looked so alluring, your eyes travelling down to his plush lips, the pink lipstick drawing your gaze. You couldn't help but imagine it all over you as Eddie kissed his way down your neck, making your skin tacky with each caress. Get a grip! Your mind yelled. You felt your cheeks flush as though Eddie could read your thoughts. You were never usually nervous around others but Eddie made you feel as though he was examining you in minute detail and it made you self conscious. 

"If you're sure you don't mind…"

You replied, having gotten a hold of yourself.

"Of course not. I wouldn't have asked otherwise,"

Eddie assured you and you smiled, thanking him.

"Just let me say goodbye and I'll be right there, "

You said stubbing out your cigarette. 

"Great. See you soon,"

Eddie said, smiling to himself as you headed back inside. 

You went back to the booth and pulled your pint towards yourself, your stomach churning with anticipation. You couldn't decide if Eddie was coming onto you or if he was just being polite. The way he looked at you though… your mind whispered and you had to agree. There had been something in your exchange. Now you had a chance to find out what it was. 

"So, Eddie's asked me to stay with him and have a drink after you go,"

You told Sarah and Chris, who looked both impressed and a little jealous. Serves them right! you reasoned, seeing as how it had been them who invited you then decided to leave early so they could go to bed. At the same time, if things hadn't played out as they had, you would never have had this opportunity. 

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" 

Sarah asked as she finished her drink. You nodded.

"I'll be just fine,"

You said with a smile.

"If you're sure, "

She asked. 

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself,"

You assured her. 

"Okay, we're gonna get going then,"

Chris said, getting up and reaching for Sarah's hand. You hugged them both before downing your beer. You took a deep breath and made your way over to Eddie's section. The huge security guard stepped in front of you, blocking your path to the stairs. 

"Eddie invited me!"

You said, frustrated that he was trying to get rid of you. 

"Sure he did,"

He replied, fixing you with a disbelieving expression. 

"But he did!"

You cried, becoming exasperated. This stupid twat is gonna ruin my night! You thought angrily but a few seconds later, Eddie appeared. Your knight! 

"Its okay, she's with me,"

He informed the guard, placing a hand on his shoulder. He stood aside wordlessly and allowed you entry. 

Eddie led you to a free table among five others, various groups chatting and drinking. You got a few looks, mostly from young women who seemed to be envious of Eddie's interest in you. This gave your ego a little boost and you smiled at him as he gestured for you to sit down before sitting next to you and pouring you a glass of wine. He clinked his glass against yours, winking before he took a sip. 

"So they've gone then?"

He asked in a loud voice owing to the deafening din in the room . You nodded yes. 

"That's the last time I go out with a couple,"

You told Eddie,

"What a waste of time."

"I beg to differ, darling,"

Eddie replied,

"We met, didn't we?"

"We did,"

You smiled,

"It hasn't been all bad."

"Glad to hear it,"

He told you, his eyes twinkling as he looked at you.

You felt your heart beat a little faster as you sat with Eddie. He looked so seductive and so sexy in his outfit. It was turning you on and you felt an ache beginning in your pussy. You wanted him and if he didn't already know, you knew that he would do so soon enough. 

You giggled like a schoolgirl, Eddie making you laugh. It was something you never did, but Eddie made you feel like no one ever had. His presence alone was overwhelming and it made you unusually flustered. He had you spellbound without a modicum of effort and with every passing moment, your desire for him swelled within you. 

You had to lean in close to one another to chat as it was so loud and Eddie's intoxicating scent permeated your senses, making your head spin, to say nothing of the fact that your faces were inches apart. You made a fist when Eddie moved his lips to your ear to speak. You felt the slightest brush of them against your skin and it burned white hot, threatening to make you gush into your panties. 

"What do you say about coming back to my room after we leave?"

Eddie asked you, his hand on your shoulder as you strained to hear him. Your stomach did a little flip at his question. 

"I'd like that but I don't really know anyone…"

You trailed off, leaning close to his ear, yearning to be bold and make a move but you couldn't do it, despite the signals Eddie was giving you. He pulled back to look at you for a beat before leaning back in, whispering, 

"Who said anything about anyone else?"

You had to be imagining this proposition! You moved back, the shock clear in your face. All Eddie did was raise an eyebrow, a cheeky smirk on his face. You couldn't help but grin as you looked at him, a feeling of excited anticipation building up inside you. You couldn't believe what had happened tonight. And what was about to happen. All of a sudden, you were eager to get going and be alone with Eddie. 

"Sit tight for a moment, "

Eddie said as the lights went up and the music was stopped, squeezing your thigh as he got up to say goodbye to the group. You felt the skin there sear with heat from his touch, barely able to contain how you felt. 

You sat a little awkwardly watching as Eddie hugged people and shook hands, which gave you a little time to breathe.

As the last two left, Eddie came back over.

"Ready?"

He asked.

"Yeah, I just have to collect my jacket,"

You told him, rummaging in your bag for your ticket. 

"Let's go then,"

He said, reaching for your hand and lacing your fingers together as he led you upstairs. 

After collecting your coat, Eddie led you to a parking lot around the back where his driver had a car waiting for him.

"Evening,"

He said, tipping his hat to you as you climbed into the back and if he found it strange that Eddie had a companion, he kept it to himself. Eddie slid in beside you, smiling at you as the driver got back in. 

"Now, I think this is overdue…"

He purred, his voice having dropped an octave and it was so arousing to your ears. You stared, not daring to move as Eddie leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to yours, his hand coming up to cup your face. You closed your eyes, savouring the gentle sensation of his mouth. 

Eddie began to move his mouth, opening it gradually, his hand moving to slide into your hair, pulling you closer to him. You sighed into his open mouth, beginning to tingle all over. Eddie tentatively swept his tongue across yours and you whimpered weakly, feeling yourself leak into your panties. Your desire had been escalating for hours now and as such, only a minuscule amount of touch was needed to unfurl that aching and insistent need. Eddie huffed as he became more forceful, attacking you with fervour as his lust took control. 

Eddie pressed you against the seat, panting softly as he left your mouth and began to trail kisses down your neck, the tacky feeling of his coated lips driving you insane with desire. You arched your back, pressing yourself against him, urgently craving more of his touch. Eddie caught your breast with one hand, kneading the flesh before he pinched your nipple, making you gasp aloud, your eyes rolling back. He hummed into your neck before moving down to your shoulders then running his tongue along the shape of your collarbone. He mouthed the top of your breasts, squeezing a little harder before moving back up to your face, his eyes blazing with heat. 

Hours could have passed as you kissed, hands wandering as breathy pants filled the air. You lost all concept of time, only focusing on Eddie and how sensual and arousing his kisses were. You broke apart when you felt the car come to a stop. You sat back against the seat, your kiss swollen lips parted as the driver came around and opened the door. Getting out of the car, you were in an underground carpark which you assumed was under the hotel where Eddie was staying. Saying goodnight to the driver, he led you to the lift in the corner, which happened to go straight upto Eddie's suite. 

In the lift, Eddie crowded you against the wall and gave you a head spinning kiss, whispering how much he wanted you. All you could do was moan into his mouth as he explored every inch, the stroke of his tongue leaving you quivering with desire. 

Finally, you reached his door and Eddie threw it open, and you followed him inside. He led you through a dark hallway to a sitting room, where he turned and wrapped you in his arms, claiming your lips again, his hands creeping down to squeeze your butt, pressing you closer and you felt his cock against you, which sent another surge of wetness into your panties. Moving back, he sat down on the plush sofa, tugging you onto his lap. His hands slid up your thighs underneath the fabric of your dress and he slid his hands around, groaning at the feeling of your lacy panties under his palms. You slid your arms around his neck and fell upon him, kissing him hard, drawing a groan of pleasure when you rolled your hips above him. His hardness felt so good against your pussy and you rocked your hips lightly as he sucked a sensitive spot on your neck, your eyes closing at the bite of painful pleasure. 

You wanted him so badly you could barely think. Having him all around was driving you crazy with desire and the feeling of his lips on you made you tremble in his arms. He made you gasp when he gripped the hem of your dress and tugged it off before throwing it aside, his eyes raking over you as you sat in only your underwear. He unclipped your bra and buried his face in your chest, his hands kneading and squeezing before he latched onto a pebbled nipple, sucking and tantalisingly flicking his tongue over and over. The sensation sent a shiver through you as you gripped his shoulders tight, your pussy aching for his touch. 

One hand slid down and cupped you over your panties and you arched your back into his touch, his fingers tracing the length of your lips as he attacked your mouth again. You slid your hand down Eddie's chest and up under his top. He lifted his arms so you could pull it off and you were stunned to see a green lacy bra, complete with inserts. Eddie looked at you and grinned sheepishly. You bit your lip, smiling and reached around to remove it, throwing it on the floor before you slid down onto the floor between his legs. Catching his eye, you unfastened his hotpants and he raised his hips allowing you to remove them. Your eyes widened when you saw his cock at full mast, stretching unforgivingly against a pair of lacy green panties which matched his bra. There was a darker spot where he'd leaked with excitement and you stared, the image of him turning you on to a whole new level.

Taking a breath to calm yourself, you slid your hands from his ankles, slowly up his legs, the sensation of the fishnets under your palms making you bite your lip to contain a guttural groan. This was the most erotic thing you had ever experienced and you felt your eyelids flutter closed to savour the sensation. Eddie watched you with wonder as you mouthed along his inner thighs, making them jerk. He breathed harshly as you switched to the other before sucking on the lace covering him. His head fell back against the sofa as he repositioned his hips, wordlessly offering himself to you. 

You tugged off his panties and settled yourself between his thighs, grasping his cock at the base. You heard a sharp intake of breath at your touch and a further groan when you licked his length before circling the tip, tasting his arousal. A hand gripped your hair lightly, the feeling of his manicured nails against your scalp making you moan around his cock as you took him in. 

You began to suck slowly, dragging your tongue as you moved your head, your hand at the base slipping down to give his balls a little squeeze. Eddie's resultant growl from low in his throat stoked the fire inside you and you moved faster, the wet sound of your suck filling the air. Eddie's pants became louder, his chest heaving as he fought to keep control until he could take no more and he came with a groan, exploding into your waiting mouth, his hips thrusting gently until he was spent. 

You swallowed it all, sitting back on your haunches, just taking in the sight of him debauched, dressed in only fishnet stockings and those fabulous heels. He looked so unbelievably hot and your desire threatened to consume you. Eddie opened his eyes, fixing you with a heated look. Without saying a word, he got up off the sofa and led you to the bedroom. 

He coaxed you to lay on your back on the bed, kneeling up and pushing your legs apart. You watched as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of your panties, raising your legs so he could remove them. He smirked as he eyed your glistening folds, muttering how much he loved how wet you were. Your hips bucked of their own accord and your gasp of breath rang loudly in the room as he ran a finger from back to front, your arousal coating it liberally. Eddie hummed his pleasure moving down to tentatively tease your throbbing clit, his tongue swiping with barely there flicks, making you beg for more. You were positively thrumming with desire and without warning, Eddie buried his face in your pussy, his tongue pressing hard as he dragged it up the entire length. Your back arched as you craved him, your mouth open, wordlessly crying out your pleasure. 

He licked and lapped at you, the wet sound making you moan as he sucked on your clit, his hands gripping your butt to press himself closer. You cried out when he shook his head rapidly, your clit pulsing hard. Removing one hand, he slid two fingers inside you, crooking them as he moved them in and out, the slight flick of his wrist intensifying your pleasure. You groaned until you could no longer bear it, your hips lifting off the bed as you came all over him. Eddie held your hips firmly, eating you out until you came back down 

Opening your eyes, you saw Eddie's head reappear, his face glistening with your arousal. He looked at you hungrily as he climbed up your body to slip his tongue between your lips allowing you to taste yourself. You gripped his back, running your nails lightly down the length as you kissed messily. You felt Eddie's cock hard again and your stomach churned with anticipation as he drew back and stroked himself to spread the fluid before teasing your clit with his head. 

Eddie let out a stuttering breath as he pushed frictionlessly inside you, your tight walls sheathing him even as they stretched around his girth. You planted your feet on the bed, locking eyes with him as he thrust in full, hard strokes which reached deep inside you. Your hips chased his as his rhythm quickened, gasping shallowly as pleasure rolled over you, the slide of Eddie's cock making your pussy throb. When he leaned down to kiss you, you took advantage of his lack of focus and, wrapping a leg around his hip, you flipped him onto his back, smirking at his expression as he found himself underneath you. 

You braced your palms on his chest and began to ride him hard, the position stimulating your clit with each thrust. Eddie reached up to palm your breasts and all he could do was pant as you fucked his cock with everything you had. Eddie's hands moved to grip your hips hard, pulling you firmly each time you came forward, forcing his cock further inside you and raising his hips to meet your thrusts. Your gasps of pleasure became panicked breaths as you came right to the edge before you threw back your head, unbridled relief filling you from the inside. You thrust hard against Eddie as you groaned loudly and you heard him gasp sharply, his hips canting upwards as he filled you with his warm cum, groaning as he spent himself. 

You both lay panting and exhausted, side by side on the bed, saying nothing, soon drifting off to sleep. You figured you could wait til morning to deal with the cold light of day awkwardness which would no doubt follow.


End file.
